Pull
Pull is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Pull generates a mass-lowering field, which levitates enemies into the air. While aloft, enemies will slowly drift towards the player, allowing any allies or the player to finish them off effortlessly. When fired by Shepard, this power travels in the direction of the cross-hair, arcing towards the target. When fired by a squadmate, this power will travel in a straight line, instantly hitting the target. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 5.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 7.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Pull *Your levitational abilities keeps your target suspended for longer. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 12.00 seconds Pull Field *Affects all nearby targets, suspending entire groups in the air. **'Recharge Time': 3.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Player Notes *Enemies hit by Pull will float towards Shepard, stopping if they hit any obstacle. Pull will not inflict collision damage on enemies, they just hang in the air behind the obstacle. Be wary of a pulled enemy landing behind Shepard. *The target will be drawn in the direction Pull struck them, this allows Shepard to Pull enemies sideways or vertically if it is properly aimed around or over cover. If an enemy is crouching behind a barricade and Shepard aims Pull so it arcs over the barricade and hits the target from above, then the enemy will be pulled almost straight up, rather than directly towards Shepard. *Pull can be combined with a Throw or Charge (similar to the Lift-Throw combination in Mass Effect) to send enemies flying, with Warp to biotic detonate the target. or with Warp Ammo as it grants additional damage against objects affected by biotic fields. *If the target is suspended high enough above ground, they may die instantly when the Pull effect ends and they fall to the ground. There are several areas where this can be used. *Pull slightly damages protected enemies and my stagger them. *Husks die instantly when lifted off the ground, if they are unprotected. As husks often rush you while crowded together, Pull Field can be effective against them. Abominations will fly towards the player and explode when killed. Availability *Adept *Vanguard *Jack *Jacob Taylor *Samara *Morinth Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks (Single Player) Rank 1: Pull Yank an opponent helplessly off the ground. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Duration:' 4.40 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 *'Duration:' 4.40 sec Rank 3: Duration Increase duration by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 *'Duration:' 6 sec Rank 4: Duration/Radius Duration Increase duration by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 *'Duration:' 8 sec Radius Increase impact radius by 2 meters. Rank 5: Lift Damage/Expose Lift Damage Inflict 34 damage per second to lifted targets. Expose Increase all damage to targets lifted by Pull by 25%. Rank 6: Double Pull/Recharge Speed Double Pull Launch two Pull projectiles to seek two targets instead of one. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.16 *'Duration:' 8 sec (Duration), 6 sec (Radius) Power Ranks (Multiplayer) Rank 1: Pull Yank an opponent helplessly off the ground. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Duration:' 4 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 *'Duration:' 4 sec Rank 3: Duration Increase duration by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 *'Duration:' 6 sec Rank 4: Duration/Radius Duration Increase duration by 100%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 *'Duration:' 10 sec Radius Increase impact radius by 2.50 meters. Rank 5: Lift Damage/Expose Lift Damage Inflict 75 damage per second to lifted targets. Expose Increase all damage to targets lifted by Pull by 30%. Rank 6: Duration & Combo/Recharge Speed Duration & Combo Increase duration by 50%, and increase the force and damage of biotic detonations on affected targets by 75%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 *'Duration:' 12 sec (Duration), 8 sec (Radius) Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 150%. *'Recharge Speed:' 1.45 sec *'Duration:' 10 sec (Duration), 6 sec (Radius) Player Notes *The stated value for the Lift Damage evolution is affected by power damage bonuses; 20 (or 75 in multiplayer) is the base damage. *Pull is very useful when fighting Cerberus Guardians. Should the Pull hit the shield, the shield will be ripped from their hands and force them to stumble forward, leaving them immobile for a few seconds, and permanently defenseless. Hitting them from behind has the same effect as Singularity, it will lift them, resulting in them permanently dropping their shields. This makes killing guardians a breeze in comparison. It negates the need for any of the other common tactics used to take down guardians. That being said, piercing tactics still have their uses. *Pull, like all biotics that travel, will arc towards the target enemy which is highlighted. Therefore, you can use it aiming slightly away from a target, affecting the trajectory of the resulting pull. The side of the enemy, on which it hits, will be the direction the enemy goes, with mild, glitchy results from the Radius Rank 4 evolution. This can be used to pull enemies without over-shields (Shields or Barriers) out of cover, when they hide for safety. *Pull has the fastest base recharge time of all Mass Effect 3 multiplayer powers. Compared to Throw, Pull can be reduced to as little as 0.77 seconds of recharge time, 21% faster than its closest competitor at 0.93 seconds. This is due to its intentional limited-to-no damage, utility-focused use. *Pull is tied with powers like lifting Shockwave, Barrier's lift explosion, and Lift Grenades as the most ineffective Power Combos primer set-up move, seeing as it requires that the enemy not be protected by armor, shields, or barriers at the time of use. *While it may not lift armored or shielded enemies off their feet, it will often stun them briefly. Characters without more destructive options can use Pull to force better protected enemies to stumble, leaving them open for follow up shots. One can use this to run up to cover and trap enemies who try to run away in a stagger, allowing for a grab kill. On Gold Difficulty multiplayer, an over cover grab kill will result in slightly more experience than if killed in other ways. *When using Double Pull on a shield wall, the wall will overload and electrocute anyone using it as cover. *Pull deals 100 damage (in multiplayer) when it hits an enemy. *In multiplayer, care should be taken when using Pull on Abominations and especially Possessed Abominations as these enemies violently detonate. Pull may lift these enemies directly into the proximity of the player or squadmates. Availability *'Single-Player:' Adept, Vanguard, Javik, Samara, Jack, Jacob Taylor *'Multiplayer:' Asari Justicar Adept, Drell Adept, Drell Vanguard Trivia *In the mobile game Mass Effect: Infiltrator, Randall Ezno can use a variant of this biotic power. es:Atracción fr:Télékinésie Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer